Great Pumpkin Island
| preceded = Steamworks Island | suceeded = Cryptids Island }}Great Pumpkin Island is the 15th Island on Poptropica. It is a Halloween Island, based off of the PEANUTS series and the movie: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Synopsis Halloween is here, but not all of the PEANUTS kids are celebrating - not when Charlie Brown keeps getting tricks instead of treats, Snoopy is attacked by the infamous Red Baron, and Linus waits all night for the Great Pumpkin. Can you set things right in this online virtual world and save Halloween? Walkthrough Pumpkin Patch Land in Main Street on Great Pumpkin Island. Go right to the Pumpkin Patch. Talk to Lucy and Linus. As you might know, Lucy is very demanding, and this time, she wants the heaviest pumpkin. Using the scale to find the heaviest pumpkin and drag it to Lucy. Pumpkin Delivery Accept Linus' task of delivering the pumpkin to the Van Pelt House. Roll the pumpkin all the way to the house while avoiding the obstacles. Once you've done that, Linus will give you a Trick-or-Treat Bag. Van Pelt House Exit the house. Walk over to Pig-Pen (the dirty guy outside the house) and give him your bag. He will give you a lemon-flavored Sucker 'that he doesn't like. How nice! Go back to the ''Van Pelt House and give Linus the sucker. He will give you his '''Party Invitation. Get Linus' Pen from the desk and exit. Falling Leaves Go left to Charlie Brown's Backyard. Talk to Charlie Brown and a mini-game will start. You play as Snoopy and you will have to blow 5 falling leaves into the big pile. After that, find Linus at the mailbox on Main Street and talk to him. He will say that he lost his blanket. Go back to the backyard and search through the leaf pile. Once you find Linus' Blanket, bring it back to him. Kick the Football Charlie Brown! Go back to the backyard. There, you will get to experience the most famous scene in Peanuts, the "Football" Scene. Lucy is holding a football and asks Charlie Brown to kick it but Charlie refuses, saying that she will swipe it away when he's about to kick it. However, Lucy states that she will sign a document stating otherwise. Charlie Brown then complains that he doesn't have a pen. Give him the pen and he will sign the contract and attempt to kick the ball. Lucy swipes it away at the last moment and Charlie Brown flips on his back. Lucy then catches the document out of the air and says that it was never notarised. She tricked him. Then they walk away. Pick up the Football. Walk over to Snoopy's kennel and use the football. It will cause Snoopy's pilot hat to fall down onto Snoopy's head. Thus begins another mini-game. World War I You will play with Snoopy again as a British ace World War I pilot who is with the Triple Entente entering territory of the Central Powers. His doghouse will be a Sopwith Camel and you are trying to evade the Red Baron, which is Woodstock, as he is dropping bombs and firing at you. Survive for one minute, and you will crash-land in enemy territory. Spotlights are searching for you, so hide behind rocks, trenches, and avoid the spotlight. Continue right until the spotlight disappears. You will then find a scarecrow with a Halloween Mask. Take the mask and wear it. Go to the house and enter through the door. Halloween Party You discover that it is the Halloween party. Here, you have to win all the party games: *'Bobbing for apples -' Click on the apples as they appear. Catch 6 apples without 3 strikes. *'Carving a Jack-o-lantern -' Draw a Jack-o-Lantern's face on Charlie Brown's head. *'Pin the face on the pumpkin -' A Jack-o-Lantern will move around and stop. The screen will then turn black and you will have to place the pumpkin's features in the right places. *'Playing the piano -' Click on the right keys as the notes fall into each space and entertain Snoopy. After winning every game, everyone will go out for trick-or-treating. Trick-or-Treating Return to the Main Street and go trick-or-treating. At each house, knock on the door, try to collect candy and try to avoid the rocks. When you have collected a sufficient amount of candy, you will get a Bag of Candy. The Great Pumpkin Return to the Pumpkin Patch. Give Sally your candy. You will hear something and Snoopy will appear with a pumpkin on his head. His shadow will appear and disappear briefly. Realizing it was a prank, Sally leaves Linus. You stay with him. A few hours later, Lucy takes Linus home. As a reward for taking care of him, Lucy gives you the Island Medallion. Items Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Great Pumpkin Island. Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room on Great Pumkin Island is the Flying Ace Cafe. Flying_ace_cafe.png|Flying Ace Cafe, the multiplayer room Trivia *The Island is based on the Peanuts movie,'' ``It`s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown``'' * Every time you go trick-or-treating, the kid in a ghost costume with spots (Charlie Brown) will only receive rocks instead of candy (as it was part of the movie). That is unless you grab the rock first. * If the pumpkin that your pushing to the house gets stuck on the tree trunk, it will say that you broke it. *When trick-or-treating, you can steal the other kids' candy or rocks when they're thrown up into the air. *Since the characters in this island are designed in a Peanuts style, you can't use the costumizer on any of them. *This is the most recent island to not have an individual trailer. * If you use Hades' Crown while trying to avoid getting caught, it will catch you. Fan-Art A Great Pumpkin.JPG|Joshuawesome8: A Truely Great Pumpkin Time for a game of pumpkin toss!.png|coolcheetah53:Time for a game of pumpkin toss! Reviews *'''Fearless Tornado: '''Love peanuts, and love the island. 10 out of 10. *Ecpg Okay Island 5 out of 10 Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2010 Islands